Wolf It Up Redone
by PensNRoses
Summary: After Italy, Edward leaves again. Bella turns to Jacob, but he abandons her for his new girlfriend, 'Venom', and Bella's okay with that...right? What happens when Jakey and Bells are forced to be closer than ever? And is Jacob trying to avoid Bella? JAKE/OC, and JAKE/BELLA. REVAMPED STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so in this chapter, I will be introducing my character Venom Marshall. Jacob will be doing the disclaimer.**

Jacob: Excuse me?

Bella: You heard her, do it!

Jacob: Sorry, Bells. How about 'no'?

**Jacob Black, you do the disclaimer, or we will have a repeat of **_**The Case Incident**_**, and you will be heading to **_**The Box**_**.**

Jacob: O-okay. PensNRoses does not own Twilight, as you should know. Stephanie Meyer is my mater…I believe that should be it!

**Hmm, well then, I present –**

**Wolf It Up 2.0**

**Bella**

"_I just can't be here anymore, Bella." Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. "After Italy, something just…changed. I ended up finding Tanya in my pain, and I can't forget her. I just…I don't love you anymore."_

_This wasn't happening. Again? I wanted to prove him wrong, we were meant to be together. When I opened my mouth, however, all that came out was, "*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_

I slapped my alarm clock from the night stand. My bed felt so cozy; the pillows were soft, the covers warm and fuzzy.  
I peeked through my right lid as I looked around the room. Sighing, I nuzzled back into my body pillow.  
I knew I had to get up, today was the day Charlie was letting my paint my car.

Speaking of Charlie, after knocking on my door, he let himself in. "Bells, you up?"

"MMMMugghhhh." I groaned, letting him know that I was, indeed, awake.

"Are you going to help me with the paint?" He asked. Something was off, though. There was a hint of something in his voice…Nervousness, maybe?"

"Five more minutes." I groaned, rolling over on my stomach.

"Bells?" Yeah, he was definitely nervous.

"Mmmm?" The pillow may have muffled me, but he continued.

"…You know I love you, right, Bells?" My eyes narrowed as I turned around.

"Yes…Father?" This was not going to end well, I could tell.

"Uhh…^%&$, might as well get this over with…" He paused. "Bella, you are going to be moving in with the Blacks."

"…WHAT?"

**Jacob**

I couldn't believe how early I had woken up. My girlfriend, Venom, and I had been sitting on the beach for about an hour when dad called me.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." He sounded worried. "Venom isn't there, is she?"

I don't think dad really likes Venom, so I motioned her to be quiet for a minute. "No, of course not!" I even laughed to make it seem more real.

"Well, son, I have some news." He paused, as if expecting me to say something. "Charlie and I were talking, and we decided it'd be better if Bella moved to La Push."

"That's cool, I guess, where are they going to be living?" I asked, trying to sound pleasantly surprised.

"They aren't. She's moving in with us." I couldn't even pretend to be happy with that. I dropped my phone, and sat in thought as Venom tried to fish it out of the water.

(A/N: ?: Who wears short skirts?  
?: Embry wears short skirts!  
?: Who is jealous?  
?: Jacob is jealous!  
**Umm, excuse me, I'm sorry, but… DON'T INTERRUPT MY STORY!  
**Sam: Sorry, Pensy!  
Seth: Yeah, sorry!  
**Um, 1. I thought that was… Jacob and Embry. 2. Don't call me **_**Pensy**_**. Got it?  
**Sam: Sorry!  
Seth: Err…No?  
**Well, then. Get on with it!  
**Sam: Who –  
**I meant the story! Don't push it!**)

I don't hate Bella, as much as I want her to think that. I'm still so very much in love with her, but since she ran back to Edward last time, I know that she will again.  
There will be no 'this time' for me. That's what Venom is for. In a way, we agreed to use each other to get over things – unwanted feelings.  
What I felt for Isabella Swan, I can't let that take over my being again. Not for her, anyways.

**A/N: Well, guys, there's the first solid chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and if you please, maybe give me some reviews or pointers?  
Check out the original Wolf It Up if you're looking for a crack fic. I plan on making this version of the story more serious, with a slight sprinkle of crack.**

Sam: Who wears short skirts?

Seth: Quil wears short skirts!

Sam: Who is jealous?

Seth: Paul is jealous!

**So, guys I hear you tried to make Embry and Quil wear short skirts while also making Jacob and Paul watch. Is that true?**

Sam: Maybe…

Seth: Why you wonderin'?

**Well, I know four wolves that don't take well to jokes…**

Sam: Oh…

Seth: Crap!

**But wait, there's more!**

Sam: What more!

**With four angry teenage wolves, you get a free angry Jared!**

_**Embry, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Quil: Yeah. Free Jared. Mmm.**_

**Well, goodnight to all**

_**The wolves: And to all a goodnight.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Okay, so I've added Charlie and Billy's point of views for a few quick sentences to look at their take on things. I hope I can make this chapter longer than the last…which turned out extremely short when I got it to the actual screen…So, in the name of childishness, Sam will do my disclaimer.**

Sam: No thank you. You let my pack kick my butt last chapter, remember?

**Yeah, well…**

Sam: Exactly.

**I could always have them do it again. :) **

Sam: Fine. PensNRoses does not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer should be recognized as the author…Happy? I hope you all are.

**Actually, I am. **

Jacob: And heere's the story!

**Bella**

"_What?" _

"Dad, I don't understand why I have to do this! I've been getting better!" I cried. "Why!"

"Billy and I have been talking. You don't need to stay in Forks, but Florida wouldn't be too good for you, either." He sounded reasonable, but Jacob hates me, and I'm not living in a house with him. He abandoned me when I needed him. I don't know if I can forget that.

"Dad, Jacob hates me. He left me when Edward did. A year ago." Charlie didn't like hearing about Edward, nor did he like being reminded that his golden boy had turned out to be just like Edward. Jacob had really surprised Charlie by leaving like that. I would have been better coping with the loss of Edward had Jacob stayed with me.

"Bells," He sighed, gathering himself. "I'm sure Jacob doesn't hate you. Give him another chance. In fact, Billy and I are going to go fishing tomorrow, and I will be driving you to La Push. You and Jacob will be staying there tomorrow to prove that you two can live together. At the end of the day, we all will be watching the game together."

"I will not be doing this. No matter what you say, dad, I'm not going." I huffed, pushing the cover down.

"Yes, you will Isabella." He was a little angry. "If you don't we're not painting your truck."

I paused, surprised. "What?"

"That's right. We're not painting your truck today because of your attitude. You'll just have to wait. Sorry." Oh, yeah. He was angry.

I pulled myself out of bed, and set around my room, gathering my outfit for the day. I knew he wouldn't care if I changed in front of him, and I also knew he wouldn't fully understand my next sentence. "I will go when I get bitten." I'll be honest, when Edward left me for the second time, I probably should have stopped wanting to become a vampire, and I think I did a little, but I guess I still hold on to the dream.

"Bitten? Isabella Marie Swan. I never want to hear you say that again." Okay, if I thought Charlie was angry before, he's even angrier now.

"Whatever…" I pulled my pants up, and resituated my shirt along with it. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me around to face him.

"Isabella, you will be going to visit Jacob, and we might think about painting your truck after that stunt I'm not too sure." I nodded silently as he let my arm go, but as I tried to pass him, and leave my bedroom, he blocked me. "You will be eating breakfast, but you will come straight back up here. You are grounded for the next two days. Make sure to take that time to think about your attitude." He let me pass, and left to the living room as I headed to the kitchen.

**Charlie**

I sat down on the couch, and turned on the game. The disrespect that Bella was giving me was just unbelievable. I bet that she didn't think I would know why she said 'When I get bitten.', and yet I did. When I was a teenager, I would have never dreamed that my baby girl would one day want to be…one of those. Bella and the Cullens counted me out of the game too fast. I knew what they were, did no one realize that was why I was suspicious of the Cullens. That me knowing may have been the reason to hate Edward? …Other than the obvious reasons for hating him, of course. I guess no one counted Ol' Charlie as a player.

I couldn't wrap my head around what that…thing…programmed into my little girls' head. Why would she want to lose her soul, and wander the Earth forsaken? That's why Billy and I talked. I honestly think we need t have another chat, but how do I bring that up to him without making him think I'm being pushy?

I think I should call him, and we can talk over hot pizza and cold beer in front of the game.

**Billy**

I sat in front of the game thinking as I sipped my beer. This whole thing was crazy. In essence, Charlie was kicking Bella out of his house. Why, you wonder? Well, he has this idea that she wants to become…a bloodsucker. It's crazy! Then again, it wouldn't be _too_ surprising… Heh, what could surprise me?

"Hello?" Hearing Jacob's voice took me out of my thoughts. Did I really not hear the telephone ring? "Yeah, he's sitting right here…"

There was a pause as I sent him a quizzical look. He seemed confused as well, but mouthed, 'It's Leah'

"Talk to him? He probably wouldn't mind." He paused. "No, Leah. He's not meditating or performing sacrificial rituals like you seem to think the elders do. Here he is."

Jacob pressed the phone against my ear, letting me take it into my hands. "Hello?" I asked.

"Billy! It's Leah…" She paused, sounding anxious. "I have a question for you…"

"Continue." The pack normally relied on Sam for everything, so this must have been really important. Especially since she was contacting an elder instead of pack leader.

"Has there ever been an instance where a triangle was formed in which a female wolf imprints on her wolf brother, and he imprints on a…bloodsucker?"

Wow. I was not expecting that.

**So, while it's not too much longer than the first chapter, I am feeling kind of better about this. Tell me what you guys think, and be honest!**

**Does it suck? Is it amazing? Is it not quite there? Does it have a potential? Am I a sucky attempt at a fanfic writer? Should I just go die?**

**Give me something to work with! Thanks for your time, though. Sorry for going all needy on you guys. :3**

**See you next time in:**

**Wolf It Up…REVAMPED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Billy**

"Actually, Leah, I believe there is." I thought for a moment. "Let me get my book, and I'll head over to visit."

"Thank you so much, Billy!" As I hung up the phone, I rolled in search of my book to find before I headed over to Leah's.

The phone started ringing again as I got to my room, but I heard Jake yell, "I got it!"

I tried to continue on my search, but Jake called me back to the kitchen. "It's Charlie." He mouthed, covering the microphone in the phone.

"Hey, Charlie!" I greeted to the phone.

"Hey, Billy. About Wednesday…" That was the day Bella was supposed to come over for that 'play date' idea Charlie had come up with. Ugh. Where does he get off? He's trying to dump his kid on me, and to do what? He's retiring to go fish some more. I'm older than him, the only reason I don't work is because I can't. At least I still keep my children.

"What about Wednesday? They stay here, we go fish. What's the deal?" I heard Jacob groan from the living room. I couldn't blame him. I mean, I told him this morning what was going to happen, and he didn't like it, but he knows Charlie, and the debt I owe him. There is nothing we can do; we are in debt to the 'white' man.

In today's society, the Native Americans are watched for fun. Schools take field trips to reservations, and while we Native Americans love to share our heritage, I'm just tired of us being laughed at. In the court of law, even though both Charlie and I are Native American, since he looks white, they'd more than likely take his side.

It's a bad thought, but it's true. I guess in a way, we can teach Isabella of her heritage without telling her that it is her heritage. Maybe one day we can tell her the truth, but if only if Charlie allows it to be.

"I think we need someone else watching them. I don't want them to be able to sneak away." This was getting ridiculous, but I wasn't about to say that…

0"Okay, but…"

**Fast Forward to The Clearwater House**

I rolled into the living room of Sue's house to see Leah pacing nervously. "Leah." I spoke softly.

Jumping, she turned around. "Billy! You made it!"

"Sit, sit." I ushered her to the couch. Opening my notes, I went to the bookmark. There was a legend that told of this. "Legend states that the original incident set in 1862, and has reset every 50 years since. This threesome includes two siblings[1], and either a half or full blooded vampire."

"Is there ever an instance in which one of the 'siblings' is a human?" Leah inquired.

"It is possible for one of them to be considered a human, but they must have the blood; they must have the recessive ability to become a werewolf."

Leah paused for a moment in shock, "So, I'm a part of the legend."

"I wouldn't know for sure, but I'm assuming yes."

"Would there be any way to get out of this?" She shivered.

"Sadly, no." He turned his head away from her.

"Oh…"

"Where's your brother?" He asked. "Seth!"

Seth stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Hmm?"

"Would you mind coming over to my house tomorrow?" Billy asked. "Charlie doesn't want Jacob and Bella alone, and he won't stop pestering me about it…"

"I guess." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Well, I know that Venom will be coming over, and I hate seeing the get all couple-like." He explained.

"Thank you." Billy wheeled away.

**[[** **A/N::**

Sam: As if Leah's problem wasn't big enough, I have to add onto it. I will not allow incest.

**What do you mean?**

Leah: Yeah, what does that mean?

Sam: Leah, you are out of the pack. I can't allow incest to taint something that precious.

**I only said 'brother', I did not mean Seth, I meant wolf brother…or sister. Whichever.**

Sam: Oh.

**Wait! When you were talking about kicking Leah out because of incest, why weren't you talking about kicking Seth out as well?**

Sam: Crap…

**You were going to kick Leah out, but not Seth?**

Sam: Maybe?

**Leah, Seth, please leave….**

Leah: Fine…

**Leah and Sam leave**

**Why would you kick Leah out, and not Seth? You would still have incest in your pack…**

Sam: So?

**So? That's like in high school: When a girl sleeps around, she gets called a slut. When a guy sleeps around, he gets high fived. You're setting a double standard.**

Sam: So? My ex, the bitch, is gone! …I think I said too much…

**So, you were looking for a reason to boot her?**

Sam: …So?

**You know what? Just for that, I'm making today an honorary day. This counts for all of the pack…EXCEPT for Leah!**

Sam: Yess!

**YEAH…About that…It's honorary beat Sam up day.**

Sam: …Oh…

****The pack enters**-**

**Hey guys, guess what?**

The pack (all except Sam): What?

**It's honorary 'Beat Sam Up Day'!**

_**Wolf Pack (Minus Sam and Leah): Ohhh Yeahhh.**_

**Now, I have a closet over—**

****The pack drags Sam to the closet****

Sam: NOOO!

****The door slams****

**You guys are staying in there until the end of the chapter!**

**Let's continue…**

**]]**

**Wednesday**

**Seth**

Walking to Jacob's house, I thought about the current situation. The Elders had met about Leah and her imprint thing, and had limited my form changes, so I had to walk in human form. It was taking so much longer to get there. I didn't like Venom too much. She made us give up things like calling Jacob 'Jake' because she thinks she made the damned name up. It's whatever.

When I knocked on the door, Billy answered, and called to Jake, "Jake! Seth's at the door."

Since he didn't come to the door, I shot Billy a weary look, "Venom?"

"Yes, she's in there." He sighed. "Try to keep it under control?"

"As much as I can…" He nodded, and let me pass to the living room.

There they were, sitting on the couch, making out without recognizing the world around them. I hope they calm down when Bella gets here. Speaking of Bella, Jacob is insisting on calling her Isabella since he thinks she doesn't deserve a nickname. Yeah, like she's the one who prayed to become his imprint.

I cleared my throat. No response. So, I walked up to them, bent down to their level, and shouted, "HEEY!"

Smugly, I said, "I knew that was what you two were up to…"

"Want a fricken Nobel Prize?" He asked, annoyed, and kissed Venom. There was a gasp. Bella.

**[1] – By siblings I mean two members of a pack. There will be no incest. Sorry! :(**

**So, I know the whole dialogue in the middle was a bit childish, but without it, it wouldn't have been 'Wolf It Up **_**Redone**_**'. Also, if my writing looks raw, that's because it is. I write it freshly, then post. I don't edit.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**I hope you enjoy. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm going to fairly warn you that I am starting to introduce more of **_**my**_** characters, and I know some people really hate OC's, but this is how I originally wrote it, so we're going with it.**

**Bella**

"I still don't see why I need to move over there." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You need to get out of Forks; I've told you this already. Plus, Jacob used to be really close to you, and you two just kind of…fell apart." He turned onto their street.

"It's nothing…" I sighed, not wanting to go into it.

"Right, because it's every day that two people become best friends, and then stop talking to each other out of the blue." He sighed, pulling up to the driveway.

"Whatever. I'll see you when you decide to pick me up…which will be in less than five hours." I slammed the door on my way out, nodding to Billy on my way into the house.

"You want a frikken Nobel Prize?" I heard Jacob drawl. Walking into the living room, I gasped in surprise as Jacob kissed Venom. He turned in surprise, and frowned. "Oh. It's you."

No one had told me she was going to be here. Venom and I used to be friends; she went to Forks for a while before being transferred out. My other best friend and I could never find out where she went. I guess this is where.

"Well, this is awkward." Seth sighed. Jacob and Venom just started making out again. "Kitchen?"

I was going to nod when my cell phone went off. "Paper bags and plastic hearts, all belongings in shopping carts…"

Reading the Caller I.D., I answered, "Yes, Tray?"

"Can I kill Mike?" She asked.

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"Well, he asked me on a date, and when I declined, he tried to show me how much he really cares."

"What?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"Why?"

"I'm moving."

"What? Where?"

"To La Push."

"I'm moving to La Push, too…"

"Really! We can still be best friends!" She giggled.

"Yeah, well…" I sighed.

"Hey, I've got to go…Mom's making me go say 'Hi!' to the neighbors."

"Alright. I'll see ya."

"See ya, babe!" She hung up.

Seth shot me an inquisitive look, and motioned towards the kitchen once more. I was heading across the room when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jacob yelled, rushing to the door.

**Tray**

Well, I had called Bella to tell her the news. She had taken it surprisingly well, especially since she told me she was moving as well. I guess all we were having was a slight change of scenery. I hoped she would at least allow me to kick Mike's ass one last time…

Now, to greet the new neighbors. Knocking on the door, I heard. "I'll get it!" That couldn't be… Yet, when the door opened, I saw the one and only, Jacob Black!

"Jake!" I squealed.

"TayTay!" He laughed, grabbing me in a bear hug. Then, I slapped him.

"Okay, who are you, and why did you slap my boyfriend?" I heard a shrill voice. "In fact, why are you all over him."

While Jacob was too busy clutching his jaw, I leaned over to see who was making that horrible sound. I didn't expect to see Venom there. So, this is where she disappeared to so long ago.

"MY name's Tray. Have we met?" I asked in an obnoxious tone.

Sneering, she said, "No, I don't believe we have. My name is Venom, Venom Marshall."

"Well—" Thump. "Bella!"

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"No, really, I'm fine." That was Bella's excuse to get out of there.

"Okay." Seth pouted. "We'll miss you."

"No we won't." Jacob snorted.

"Anyways, back to our conversation before that chick almost died." Venom sneered. I had to give her credit. So far, no one knew or remembered that I knew Venom. It was like she had a clean slate.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well, I can bet you I've known Jacob longer." Smirking, she thought I wouldn't own up. She should've known that wasn't a point that she could touch.

"How about since we were born?" I asked. "I mean, our mothers birthed us at that house." I pointed up towards his house.

"Hey, Tray?" Seth asked, blushing.

"Hmm?" Turning towards him, I tilted my head.

"It's about lunch time, what do you want to eat?" He turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Well, where are we eating?"

"We're getting take-out from Sue's Diner since Billy and Charlie forbade Jacob from leaving the premises."

"In that case, I want a salad and a large fry." Sending him a smile, I turned to Venom.

"Wow. You eat that much?" She really sounded shocked. "How do you keep your figure?"

"Exercise." I frowned.

"You exercise?"

"Seth come here, I need to ask you something." I waved him over, closer to me. I could practically smell the arousal wafting off of him. Whispering, I leaned towards his ear, "Actually get the salad as cover up, I want two double bacon cheeseburgers and a large cheese fry."

Now, to take care of the real problem. "Jacob?" I asked, angrily.

"Yeah?" He sounded nervous.

"May I talk to you? Outside?" I was beyond furious.

A couple of years ago, I became a werewolf. My family was originally from La Push, but my mother was white, and made us move to Forks. My dad, being the big lug he was, gave in. So, we visited La Push every week, Dad and I. A few weeks after I became a werewolf, I tried telling Jacob. At first he thought I was joking, and for a few weeks, he kept it up, but when he found out I was serious, he told my mother. My mother is not familiar with the legends, and she believes them as much as she knows them…which means she doesn't.

When Jacob told my mother that I 'thought' I was a werewolf, naturally she sent me to a therapist. However, when she did, since I was a newborn wolf, I broke one day. I transformed, and ran out. See, since I knew I wasn't lying, I had special accommodations made, and we met to where I could escape, and not pull a Sam Uley. Well, luckily, the guy had gone to the bathroom, and only my mother saw. Needless to say, I didn't have to go see him anymore.

"So, how has it been, jackass? Enjoying your new mutt friends?" I asked, smugly. He started to speak. "Let me guess, they're not mutts? According to you, they weren't real, either, nor were they a pack."

"Tray," He spoke softly, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry. I didn't know better, and that was a mistake that I made…I can't tell you how sorry I am." He started tearing up, and grabbed me in a hug. "I'm soo sorry. You were my best friend, I should've known…"

"I bet Seth's back with the food. We should go inside." I said, softly, turning. He turned my face back towards him, and kissed my forehead softy before letting me go. The lunch was slightly awkward with Seth trying to crack jokes to break the silence every so often. After lunch, Seth walked me back to my house.

"Today was so nice." Sarcasm always was my best quality.

"Yeah, it was." We took two more steps, and…we were at the door. "Well, I'll—"

Seth…was kissing me. I was shocked, I couldn't move. Suddenly, he pulled away. "Sorry…" He breathed before he ran down my drive to change, and flee into the forest.

**There's a little Seth/OC love, if you can call it that, but I'm trying to get to the point slower in this version…**

**Bella's take on things will be in the next chapter…Well, what happened after she left, and we'll go from there.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baack with another chapter! :D  
If you read my other story, the original Wolf It Up, this is where they start to get different…**

**Bella**

I laughed. I had told Charlie I wouldn't be staying at The Black's House today. The fainting was just luck, but when Charlie and Billy got back from fishing, the others would tell them I fainted and had been driven back home. No one would say anything about the motorcycles because they would get in just as much trouble as I would.

Getting home had been easy, and I used one of the many spare keys Charlie had forgotten to re-hide. I expected to get home to a quiet house, be by myself. At first, that's what I thought it was. I walked into the kitchen, where Charlie had left me a note:

_Isabella,_

_I realize that you are probably home before it is time. I left some food from last night in the fridge, and I am very disappointed with you. How could you do exactly what I told you not to? If I get back to Billy's house, and you are not there, so help me…_

_Enjoy your food, Isabella…while you can…_

_I'll be back._

_-Your Father_

I rolled my eyes, and turned towards the living room. I wasn't hungry. He wouldn't know if I returned later, anyways. I was keeping the motorcycle, though. It was mine, I mean, I worked on it with Jacob, and he gave it to me anyways. Walking into the living room, I stalled.

"It's been a long time, Isabella…"

**Jacob**

Okay, head count. We started off with Venom and I. Seth came in to watch Bella and I who followed him. So, we then had Seth, Bella, Venom, and I. Then, Tray came crashing in which left us with a total of five people. Since Bella fainted, we had four left. Then, after lunch, Tray left, and Seth walked her home. This left Venom and I, since Seth never cam back.

Then, Venom's sister calls, and checks up on what's going on. Not wanting to lie to her family, she tells them exactly what has happened today, and how we ended up alone. This does not sit well with her sister, and within ten minutes after Seth and Tay left, she was gone, too.

Most of my friends don't like Tray, but I don't understand why. I mean, she's pretty cool, and she's nice, too. What don't they like? I don't know…

**Bella**

"Aro, Cauis, Marcus?" I walked into my living room to find the 'vampire royalty' sitting on my couch…watching the game. Laughing.

"Ah, Isabella. We were just making fun of American Baseball game." Aro grinned, before shutting the television off. "Can I help you?"

"…You're in my living room. Can I help you?" I was walking a tight rope. Pulling an attitude with Aro?

"Now, now, Isabella, calm down…" Aro seemed slightly amused, and tiffed that a human would get an attitude with vampire royalty. "You seem…different. You've…changed…since we last saw you."

"We decided that since the Cullens failed to honor their part of the deal, at least you could honor yours." Marcus smirked. "Maybe even become a mate for Cauis."

Cauis just stared at a wall, awkwardly.

"I don't mean to be rude, Aro, but Edward packed his family up a year ago and left. Why now?" I asked. I mean, why did they choose to wait until now to show up? They could have done it six months ago, and I would've been happy, but now?

This is when Cauis spoke up, "We were waiting for you to do something…stupid, m'dear."

"What?" Angrily, I focused on him.

"Well, last time the Cullen left you, you went bonkers as we heard. Driving motorcycles at reckless speeds, Cliff diving in temperatures not suited for a normal human…" Cauis explained, "We thought you would inevitably start doing these things again, and drive him back."

"That didn't happen. Edward had a child." Aro spoke. His voice was so much different than Cauis. Cauis was stoic, and a bit creepy.

"Vampires can't have children." I said, automatically.

"Ahh…But, they can, Isabella, and Edward has. He mated with a young woman named Melanie after he left." Aro paused. "This threw us into…unfortunate circumstances. We tried to destroy the child, but she proved…useful, as you have. One day we will collect her, but for now, we are collecting you."

"You can't collect me, Aro! I'm not a payment!" I growled.

"Oh, but you are. See, our agreement was that you could keep the knowledge of vampires, and you would not perish if you gave up your mortality." Marcus was being very cocky. "So, now's the time. We are asking for the payment; we are asking for you to accept your immortality, and live with the facts. You once were the innocent human who only wanted to know what was wrong with little Edward Cullen, now you're the knowledgeable human who seems to surpass her race; to have outgrown her own people."

"What about Edward?" I was not going down alone.

"Well, he's dead. That man was suicidal, Isabella. His mate did not survive the birth, and he burned himself a day later. The Cullens are now fostering the small child. I believe his legal parents are Rosalie and Emmett." I had thought that Edward would have defended his child. How could this Melanie woman make him end his 100-year life?

"I'm still not becoming a vampire..." I crossed my arms, and huffed.

"Well, if you won't come quietly, and comply, we'll have to take you by force." Aro glowered. "We don't want to do that, Isabella. So, we will be back, and you'd have better changed your mind."

"That won't happen." Our eyes rolled at the same moment.

"Cauis, Marcus, come. We must go." Then, they were just gone.

**Jacob**

"What do you mean Bella isn't here?" Boy, I didn't think Charlie and Billy would be this angry. "She's supposed to be here!"

"Calm down, guys. She fainted, so I had someone drive her home." I tried soothing them. My mistake.

"So, my baby girl is at home alone, where she could possibly faint, and fall down the stairs...again!" Charlie's face was soo red. Wait...

"Again?" Billy looked confused.

"...That's not important. What's important is that I've got to get home."Charlie breathed, leaving.

"Look, don't underestimate Charlie. He's not the sweet innocent human that your generation believes he is," Billy glared at me. "That man is dangerous."

"Yeah, dad, so are the kittens outside," I laughed. "Sam had them as a snack yesterday."

I didn't tell him that the pack kind of made him do it in a moment of intense rage. He didn't need to know that, though. "I'm not kidding, Jacob. He can be really dangerous. Don't mess with him!" Before I could breathe, he was back to smiling. "Now, can you go get a pizza?"


End file.
